My life with you
by Lie74
Summary: A collection of my one shots. All couples. AxC, KxL, DxM, MxM, LxS, SxS, MxM, and others. [50]
1. Chapter 1

I'm staring a collection of one-shots. I would like to think when ever I have brain farts I could write one and just add it here. So I plan to make it up to50. Some are going to be really small though. Like I have one that I might add on later with Kira and Lacus. It is going to be a collection of all couples though.But here is just one I wrote in the course of 2 weeks, in between my other stories.

**Part 1: My life with you**

* * *

"I sorry honey I have to go." Athrun pleaded with her. 

"Fine go!" Cagalli said her voice crackling with tears.

"Not the crying thing." Athrun complained with a sad look on his face. Cagalli darted her eyes at him.

"Athrun! I have a growing person inside me and the only one who knows how to help is never around!" Cagalli stated pissed, "Add that with raging hormones and I grantee you I am allowed to do the crying thing." Cagalli said tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Okay?" Athrun asked. "Fine!" Cagalli huffed. Athrun grabbed his coat and ran out of the house. "Do you want me to kick his but back here?" Milly questioned.

"Nah, his colonel was making me a bit nauseous." Cagalli said shifting her shoulders a bit, Milly let out a small laugh.

"So how did you all get like this?" Milly asked as Cagalli sat down at the restaurant. "Well when me got married it all went down like this-" Cagalli started but Milly covered her mouth. "I don't need to know this Cagalli!" Milly said desperately. Cagalli smiled evilly and sighed. "I-It just seems that he doesn't have enough time for me now." Cagalli said absently moving her straw around in her cup, the ice cubes making a clank noise against the glass.

Milly smiled sadly at her friend. Cagalli had seemed very out of life since she and Athrun learned they where going to have a baby. "I guess it just takes it out of ya." Cagalli said as if reading Milly's mind. "I would guess so." Milly said not really sure of that feeling her self.

"I-I just want to have someone to look after me I guess." Cagalli mumbled. Milly raised an eyebrow at her. "What about-" Milly started but stopped as Cagalli sat up a bit. "I want my husband!" Cagalli cried, her hands went to her face as she cried in them.

Milly ran to her side and rubbed her back as she cried. Cagalli turned and cried into her chest. Milly smiled sadly at how wreaked Cagalli was. "It will be fine. Do you want me to drop you off at Kira's?" Milly asked knowing that spending time with her twin always made her feel good. "No. He has Lacus to worry about. I don't want him to worry about me too." Cagalli said rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I'm just going to get more to drink." Cagalli said picking up her empty glass and went inside to get more water.

There was a long line so Milly went for that chance. She quickly grabbed her cell phone. She quickly dialed Athrun's number while watching Cagalli's blond hair at the back of the line. "Hello?" questioned Athrun's voice from another line. "Yeah Athrun, It's me Milly." Milly said in a whisper. "Hey Milly. What did you learn?" Athrun questioned. It was true Athrun was a nice guy but he didn't have time to actually go out with his wife without a assignation attempt on both of them or just him. Being in charge of PLANTS was big.

"She wants you!" Milly shouted in a whispered tone. "Me?" Athrun asked confused. "She wants to be looked after. She wants a husband." Milly stated. "She has one. She has me." Athrun stated back. "Athrun, dear Athrun. Remember when you got married you promised to stay together in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Milly questioned. "Yes." Athrun answered bluntly. "Well in sickness doesn't mean always in like a cold or something, but in the pain you hold for someone who is never home. Or the loss of a loved one you both have to endure together." Milly said softly.

Then realization hit Athrun like a ton of bricks. She didn't want him to go to work because she doesn't like the PLANTS, she doesn't want him to go because she wanted him to be with her. There for her. And he had let her down in all of those aspects. "Milly." Athrun said. "Yes?" she asked back. "Thankyou." Athrun said and hung up. Milly put away her cell phone and smiled proudly a her self.

Cagalli had sat down at the table again without any water. "Back so soon?" Milly asked with a smile. "Ha ha." Cagalli said sarcastically. Just then a limo pulled up. Cagalli turned shocked to see it there. So was Milly.

Cagalli stood out of shock. The door opened and Athrun ran out pulling Cagalli into a gentle hug. "A-Athrun?" Cagalli questioned. "I-I'm sorry." Athrun muttered in her ear. Cagalli blushed but smiled knowingly for him. Tears welded up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Athrun asked with a smile wiping her eyes with his thumb to get rid of her tears. "I-It's just an answer to a prayer." Cagalli mumbled. "I'm sorry I haven't been around Cagalli." Athrun said and kissed her cheek. Cagalli shook her head. "I'm just being selfish." she mumbled. "No your not. Your going to have a baby. I should be here." Athrun mumbled into her ear. "If you say so." Cagalli said tired of arguing with him about everything.

Athrun smiled as he sat in the limo with Cagalli. She leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep. Milly waved them off and smiled at the limo as if drove off.

"So if it's a boy what is the name going to be?" Cagalli questioned after they got home, Athrun poured her a glass of orange juice. "I like Nicol." Athrun said sadly. "Nicol is a nice name." Cagalli commented. "How about a girl?" Athrun asked giving her the juice as he sat down next to her. "hmmm I don't really know." Cagalli mumbled and stroked his cheek.

"I can't think of one either." Athrun mumbled. "Well we have to think of one." Cagalli mumbled taking a sip of her juice. "Well what about Kathryn?" Athrun asked. "Kathryn?" Cagalli asked. "A mix of our names. Athrun and Cagalli, Kathryn." Athrun said smiling. "Sure, I guess so." Cagalli said smiling.

-----------5 and a half months later-----------

"I feel like a blimp." Cagalli said as she sat down with the help of Lacus and Milly. "You don't look like on if that helps any." Lacus said smiling. "Thanks." Cagalli said sarcastically.

"How is Athrun handling it?" Lacus asked. Cagalli made a sour face. "The next election has him back in the PLANTS. Working his ass off again no doubt." Cagalli said crossing her arms.

"But the election is in three months. Your seven and a half months pregnant." Lacus said troubled. "And your going to have twins." Milly added. "Don't reminded me." Cagalli said looking out the window. "I'm sure Athrun will be here though." Lacus said smiling holding Cagalli's hand. "I guess." Cagalli mumbled not looking at them.

The front door clicked shut bring attention to the doorway. "I'll go see who it is." Milly whispered as no footsteps were heard. Milly stood and walked down the opening to the hallway.

After a few minutes Lacus dropped Cagalli's hand and followed after Milly, worried for her. Soon Cagalli heard the door open and close. "Milly…? Lacus…?" Cagalli called out and heard nothing. She steadily stood up and walked to the doorway. Milly and Lacus were gone and there was a pair of brown shoes at the front door. "Guys…?" she called out hoping that they were just hiding from her.

Cagalli held her stomach. She had to protect her babies, if there was anything she had to do, it was to protect them.

A hand reached out from behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "Stay Away!" Cagalli screamed, turning she slapped who ever grabbed her.

A smacking sound rang out through the room. "Well it looks like you can still back a punch." a voice called out retracting his hand from his shoulder. The image of a man cam to view. Blue hair and green eyes.

"Athrun! You asshole!" Cagalli screamed clenching her fist at him. "Now, now sweetheart we don't want our babies to pick up your bad habits now would we?" Athrun asked kissing her cheek and rubbing her stomach. "Well guess what mister there are going to have some of my traits like it or not!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun smiled at her patting her head. "I'm glad they will have some of you in them Cagalli. I fell in love with your honey brown eyes and your golden hair. I would love them to have your eyes and your hair. And my last name. That's all I want them to have." Athrun said laughing. Cagalli felt tears weld up in her eyes. "Ah did I say something wrong?" Athrun asked frantically.

Cagalli leaned into his chest. "No. Athrun you can never do wrong." Cagalli whispered softly. Athrun was puzzled by what she meant but pulled her into a soft hug. "What are you doing home?" Cagalli asked pulling back. "I made Yzak take the job." Athrun said smiling. "Yzak?" Cagalli questioned.

"Yeah. I mean he and Shiho just got married. But you and me are going to have kids now. I need to be here. I can't be up in the PLANTS while you're here taking care of our twins." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli smiled and leaned into his chest again. Athrun pulled his arms around her again.

-----------2 and a half months later-----------

Lacus came running to Kira. "Lacus! How is she? The babies? Athrun?" Kira asked concerned. Lacus ran so fast she was out breathe. "Lacus!" Kira said getting impatient. "There all good, Kira." Lacus finally said. Kira smiled softly thinking about Athrun and Cagalli. "We can go look now." Lacus informed him. Kira nodded as they headed off to see Athrun and Cagalli.

Kira looked as Athrun was holding a small baby in his arms as Cagalli held a small baby in her arms as well. Cagalli was covered in sweat and Athrun looked a bit pale but other then that they were okay. "Go on Uncle Kira." Lacus nudged him. Kira smiled and entered the small room.

"Hey, Kira." Cagalli greeted. Kira smiled at her and kissed her forehead and looked at the small baby in her arms. "I'm a mommy. You're an uncle." Cagalli said giggling. Kira smiled as he played with the little baby's hand. "Hey baby." Kira cooed. "Say hi to your uncle Kira." Cagalli said giggling. Kira turned to Athrun who was holding one as well.

"How was it?" Kira asked as he patted Athrun's shoulder. "I have seen a lot of things Kira. A lot of many things, but this has to be the most amazing thing I have ever been a part of." Athrun said looking down at Cagalli who was looking up at him smiling.

Athrun walked over to her and pressed his head toward hers and smiled. "We did it." he whispered smiling. "Yes we did." Cagalli whispered back.

Later when Cagalli got home with both babies, cards waited for them. And a package. "What is that?" Cagalli asked holding a twin in each arm. "You have got to be kidding me." Athrun mumbled and darted off to his study. Cagalli's face turned sour and then sad as she heard Athrun screaming. "YZAK! I thought you took care of this!" he shouted. One of the twins started to cry.

"Don't worry baby." Cagalli said as she head for her own room. "Mommy is always here." she said making the baby quite down. "Hush little baby don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a rocking bird. If that rocking bird don't sing mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine, mama's gonna buy you a lullaby. If that lullaby don't sing…" Cagalli trail off and her babies look up at her with wide eyes. "Mama will beat the crap out of the guys who sold me all that crap." Cagalli said making the babies coo.

"Mama is not that good in singing lullabies." said placing both the twins in there beds. A blue one for Nicol and a purple one for Kathryn. "I wish," Cagalli started rubbing her babies cubby cheeks, "I wish that sometimes, your mommy could help daddy in his work. But Mommy can't." Cagalli said with a sigh. "But do you want to hear a song daddy made for mommy?" Cagalli asked her children. Nicol started sucking on Cagalli's thumb and Kathryn sucking on her pinky. "I'll take that as a yes." she said smiling.

_The voice of the wind grows farther and farther away, a tiny seed is born_

_I spread my still-pale wings and soar to the sky_

_Climbing the rainbow, crossing the clouds, the map-less journey of the light_

_Discovering the wind, discovering the rain_

_These wings are stained, but all I want to do is fly away from this place_

_So I call out to the pulse of the world_

_I'm releasing this feeling I once embraced into the world_

_It flutters downward, you feel like a precious rose_

_One flower that blooms in an ocean of sand_

_That flower doesn't wither even under the glaring sun_

_I travel down the road from here, my footprints leading to your precious light_

_This sand cloud's color is becoming stained_

_But where is the real thing?_

_I raise my voice and touch the hand that reached out to me_

_The eyes of this miracle take on an unimaginable shape_

_From your answer, I feel the warmth nestling in_

_I'm glad I believed, my eyes suddenly brimmed with tears_

_Two flowers overlapping over time_

_The existence of water and fire sinks into the earth and glows on_

_Because we'll keep our gaze until that flower dies_

_This wish from the sky is coming - Precious rose_

Cagalli sang as the babies soon fell asleep letting go of her hands. "Mommy may not be able to help Daddy, but mommy can help you babies." Cagalli whispered softly. And arm snaking around her waist and a head fit into the curve of her neck. "Mommy can help daddy." Athrun's voice whispered tickling her ear. "No she can't. Mommy gave up politics a long time ago." Cagalli whispered. "That doesn't mean she can't help." Athrun whispered into her ear again.

Athrun pulled Cagalli into a hug and lifted her bridal style. "Remember the day we first met?" Athrun asked placing Cagalli down on there bed. "Oh you mean when you attacked me with a knife. Yeah, I do." Cagalli said crossing her arms. "Well it was a bad mistake okay." Athrun said smiling kissing her forehead. "I'm just happy, that we are here now." Athrun said pulling her into a soft hug. "What about Meyrin?" Cagalli asked sourly. "I told you. There was nothing going on between us." Athrun said kissing her cheek. "You always have me wondering though Athrun." Cagalli said turning so her back was towards him.

"Wondering what?" Athrun asked propping his body up to look over her. Cagalli was turned to lay back on her back looking up into Athrun's eyes. "Wondering after you left, would I ever see you again." Cagalli whispered looking at the baby beds. "What!" Athrun asked bewildered. "I know it was stupid. Can we just drop it?" Cagalli asked turning the other way again. "No Cagalli, what on earth were you getting idea like that?" Athrun asked turning her again.

"I gave you a ring, I loved you." Athrun whispered. "Oh so you don't love me now?" Cagalli asked crossing her arms again. "Now your avoiding the question." Athrun said trying his best to give his wife a stare that meant he was serious. It was hard because he loved her so much. "Athrun if there was anything that I learned from my mother and father that keep close to heart it was that, hearts are weak. They can sway easily. And just because you loved someone once doesn't mean you can't fall in love with another." Cagalli whispered. "Cagalli…" Athrun whispered.

She turned away from him again but this time stood and left the room. Athrun stood and went to the babies. They have seemed to have woken up and stared up at Athrun with wide eyes. "Boy, your daddy is a fool." Athrun whispered picking up the blanket Nicol kicked off of him self and covered him again. Athrun sighed.

He soon heard sobs from the other room. Athrun gave his children a quick smile before going off to look for his wife. He found her in the next room on the ground sobbing. "Cagalli!" Athrun yelped and ran to her side. "What is it Cagalli, honey?" Athrun asked pulling her into a secure hug. Cagalli only cried harder. "Cagalli, baby." Athrun mumbled into her hair trying to calm her. Cagalli tears seem to dry soon after.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked. Cagalli clung onto him tighter as she spoke, "Promise me you will never leave me." Athrun smiled sadly at her and patted her head. "I didn't grow up with a mother or a good father. I just don't our kids to live like us. No war." she whispered into his chest. "Of course I will Cagalli. I would never leave you or those kids, ever." Athrun said rubbing her back gently.

She looked up at him and smiled though tears fell from her eyes. "Now dry your tears. We still have things to do." Athrun said picking her up off the ground. "What things?" she asked. "We have a family to look after." Athrun said bring to her two twins who were sleeping soundly in there beds.

"Nicol has your eyes." Cagalli said pulling the covers over herself as she climbed in bed next to Athrun. "Yeah but Kathryn has your eyes." Athrun said pulling Cagalli close to him. "What a family. I wonder what they will be like when they are older?" Cagalli asked to Athrun, but she was mainly thinking aloud. "We have to wait and see." Athrun said smiling and they both fell asleep.

-----------5 years later-----------

"Okay up and at 'em sleepy heads!" Cagalli shouted at her twins and husband who were currently in a sleepy state. Kathryn who had her mother's eyes had her fathers hair, long and pulled into a pony tail. Nicol who had his father's eyes and his mothers hair, was short and naturally ruffled. Nicol had gained his mothers undying courage and strength, but had his calm sense like his father. Kathryn had her mother's temper and her fathers gentleness as well. Both kids, now five years old, were head off to kindergarten.

"'Morning Zala family." a voice called making Nicol and Kathryn jump out of bed and run down stairs. "Aunty Lacus!" Nicol called jumping into her arms. "Good Morning Nicol." Lacus greeted. "Excuse me!" Kathryn said stomping her foot. "Hello Kathryn." Lacus greeted patting her head. "Lacus why are you here?" Cagalli asked coming down stairs in a dog set of Pj's. "Well Kira wanted me to inform Athrun that he had the day off." Lacus said smiling as Cagalli smiled. "And your still taking the kids?" Cagalli asked as she grabbed there backpacks for them and handed them to 'em. "Yes I still am. Lena and Kip are in the car with Kira." Lacus said smiling.

"Well I'll tell Athrun. Thanks Lacus." Cagalli said as they headed for the door. "Goodbye Nicol, Kathryn." Cagalli said kissing both of there cheeks. "Bye mama." both children said and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day." Cagalli said as both of her kids joined Lacus and her own twins with Kira in there van.

"Who was that?" Athrun's voice called after Cagalli shut the door. She turned to see her husband only wearing suit pants, his button up t-shirt opened and showing his well toned body. His hair wet with a towel over it. "That was Lacus picking up the kids." Cagalli said walking to him, he was standing at the top of the stairs. "Yeah?" he asked. "Yeah." Cagalli said with a smiled and bit her bottom lip playfully. "Oh when ever you do that there is something going on. What is it?" Athrun asked pulling the towel off his head.

"Nothing is wrong." Cagalli said smiling. "I said something was up, not wrong. Now I know your up to something." Athrun said as Cagalli came and gave him a hug. He slipped his arms around her as she looked up at him smiling. "Well Kira gave you the day off. And I was wondering it Yin and Yang could get together." Cagalli said smiling at him. "Ohh." Athrun said smiling and pressed his lips to hers.

"I could see that happening. I have the day off. You don't have a job. And we have a big shower." Athrun said making Cagalli giggle. "But you just took a shower." Cagalli said smiling. "Well then that means I'll have to get dirty." Athrun said picking her up bridal style. "Athrun!" Cagalli yelped and hugged onto his neck.

"I don't remember you being this jumpy before. Are you hiding something?" Athrun asked. "No!" Cagalli said blushing looking away. "You sure." Athrun cooed at her. "Okay maybe not." Cagalli said looking at him. "What?" Athrun asked. "I umm… made arrangements to get our vows renewed. I hope you don't mind." Cagalli said looking at his bare chest.

Cagalli felt Athrun put her down but held her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Of course I don't mind." Athrun said kissing her temple.

"So are we going to get you dirty?" Cagalli asked and bit her lip again. "Of course." Athrun said picking her up again and taking her to their bedroom.

-----------A few weeks later-----------

"We are here to renew the vows of Cagalli Yula Zala and Athrun Zala." the priest. Lacus smiled waiting for Cagalli to show. Athrun stood in a fine tux again with Kira by his side. The music played and Cagalli walked out, Kathryn followed her holding her mommy's dress. Nicol sat waiting in the stands for Kathryn to finish.

Cagalli walked and gave her hand to Athrun's. He held her hand. The renewal was small. Only Dearka, Milly, Shiho, Yzak, Lacus, Kira, and the twins were there. "You may start." the priest said stepping back. "Cagalli, when you told me that you wanted us to renew our vows I thought it was a great idea. But then I thought," Athrun started but Cagalli looked puzzled. "I thought. What am I going to say to a person that has changed my life." Athrun said making Cagalli's eyes water.

"You made me fight for myself in the war. You have me hope in a new tomorrow. You showed me love." Athrun said smiling making Cagalli smile as well. "I asked you to stay with me forever. And you did that. I asked you to marry me. And you did. I wanted children and I got the most beautiful twins I have ever seen in my life. I wanted to say that I love you. And I never want us to be apart. You help me go on and let me be myself when no one else who care. Thankyou for being with me, keeping me sane, and loving me." Athrun said letting his own tears weld up in his eyes. Cagalli let her tears fall quietly down her cheeks.

"I don't really know how I'm suppose to follow that." Cagalli said with a small laugh. The small room chuckled with her. "Athrun, as you said you asked for my love. I gave. You asked for my hand in marriage. I married you. You wanted children. I gave you twins." Cagalli said letting her tears fall. "I love you. And I am happy I'm here for you. And I want to be with you. So thankyou, for staying with me for so long." Cagalli said.

Athrun let his own tears fall. Lacus also had matching tears down her face. Kira had watering eyes. Nicol and Kathryn who where confused at there parents just watched them. Soon Nicol hopped off his chair and ran to his mommy's side with a tissue. "Here mommy." Nicol said. Cagalli smiled and knelt down beside her son pulling him into a hug and taking the tissue. "Thankyou honey." Cagalli said kissing his temple.

Athrun smiled watching his son and daughter some running to them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife again." the priest said smiling. Cagalli let Athrun kiss her on the lips and picked up there little girl while Cagalli held Nicol. "Mommy why are you crying?" Kathryn asked reaching for her mommy. "Are you sad?" Nicol asked.

"Mommy is just fine." Cagalli said kissing there cheeks.

-----------11 years later-----------

"Kathryn Zala! Get your ass down here so help me god!" Athrun warned getting impatient with his daughter. Nicol watched his watch and sighed. "Dad I'm going." Nicol said and left his sister.

"I'm here!" Kathryn said stomping down the stairs. "Your 16 now. You think we could step it up here?" Athrun asked at his daughter as she ran after her brother. "Sure dad." Kathryn said rolling her eyes. Athrun sighed and rubbed his temples. "If you were only here." Athrun mumbled. "God Cagalli I miss you." Athrun whispered and looked tenderly at a picture of his wife and there 'lovely' children.

"Work to do." he mumbled walking off to his office. A maid made her rounds and saw Athrun working non-stop on a project and she brought him some tea. "Good for the brain." she said smiling. Athrun blinked and then nodded at her. He took a sip and started typing like a demon again.

Kathryn flipped her bangs as she sat in Social Studies not paying attention. A paper ball hit the back of her head. She turned to see a tan skinned boy with brown hair and sandy hair, Mark Elsman. Sitting next to him was Kip Yamato, her cousin. Nicol sat close to them as well. Kathryn rolled her eyes and turned back to flipping her hair. A neatly folded note with nice hand writing on it landed on her desk. Kathryn turned to see Lena Yamato, her other cousin winking at her.

Kathryn opened it and read it, "How are you doing, you know with aunty gone and all?" it read. Kathryn wrote back, 'it is going okay I guess. I miss her a bunch though.'

Lena read the note and nodded. Kathryn's head lulled to the side looking out the window and saw a girl with brown hair with sliver high lights wave. Kathryn waved back and smiled.

Kathryn yawned as she entered the house. She dropped her bag and ran of her mother's room in hopes of finding her somewhere. "Mommy!" Kathryn called out opening the room, only to be disappoint to hind her father sleeping on there bed. "Hey dad." Kathryn mumbled turning away from him. "Wait Kathryn!" Athrun called making her turn and look at him. He nodded his head over his shoulder. Kathryn took the hint and got next to him in bed and looked up at him.

"Sorry, about this morning. I guess I lost it. With your mother gone it's hard for me around her now." Athrun mumbled playing with Kathryn's blue locks of hair. "Dad, it's okay." Kathryn whispered. "I know. I have to say the same thing too. Sorry." Kathryn said looking away. Athrun smiled as it reminded him of Cagalli. "Love never means having to say your sorry. Well that's what your mom has told me." Athrun said patting Kathryn's head.

"So you don't hate me?" he asked. "Never." Kathryn said hugging her father.

"Oh I see I'm not needed here." called a voice from the door way making both family members snap there heads up to see who it belonged to.

"Mom!" Kathryn shouted and ran to her mother hugging her. "Well I never knew you loved me this much." Cagalli said laughing. Kathryn smiled as she gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her parents alone. "I learned a lot while you where gone." Kathryn said before she left.

Cagalli had her brows raised as she faced Athrun. "We all learned a lot." Athrun said as Cagalli laid her tired body to the bed. "So the conference end early?" Athrun asked. "Yep. I can't believe Kira talked me into going to a 5 day press conference for him." Cagalli mumbled. "Ah it's all good now." Athrun said smiling kissing her temple.

"What a good life, huh Athrun?" Cagalli asked smiling. "I would have it any other way." Athrun said kissing her temple again. Both parents fell into a sleeping state.

* * *

I have to say I have many favorite moments in this one shot. Like the part were Cagalli is singing as to be one of my favs. Not the actual singing but her trying to sing 'hush little baby' is cute to me. 

Well that is part one. More will be coming soon. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2 Winter Wonderland

A short one shot with Lacus and Kira. A tiny AxC. Enjoy guys.

**Winter Wonderland**

* * *

"Look at the snow!" Lacus called happily. Sure Kira was still recovering from the war and she wanted to be with him every day. To support him, but she couldn't control herself when it came to snow. She always felt happy when the snow came down. And it wasn't that often because they where closer to the middle of the earth then the top but still once an awhile.

Kira gazed up at the falling snow. "Kira! You shouldn't be out here without a jacket!" Lacus called out running to get him a jacket.

"Relax Lacus." Kira said softly as she cover his shoulders with a coat. "Well sorry for caring." Lacus muttered tears in her eyes. She had become more emotional because her father died and she wanted someone to care for to take up her time. She had spent some time with Cagalli when they got back. Athrun was busy away training to become her body guard. But when he came back Lacus forced it on Kira.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Kira said pulling her into a lovingly hug. "O-Okay." she said sniffing away her tears. Kira smiled at her and pulled her closer to him self.

"It is a nice snow." Kira said softly. Lacus nodded. "Let's get some hot coffee." Lacus said turning in Kira's hug to face him. Kira nodded.

"Is it because your lips are old?" Kira questioned before the two could head back in. "Yeah." Lacus said shyly. "Well let me warm them then." Kira said catching her lips on his. Lacus blushed deeply. "How was that?" Kira questioned pulling away. "Warm." Lacus said with a smile. A blush still on her face.

"Cagalli-sama!" a childe called pulling on Cagalli's arm. "What a surprise." Lacus said seeing Cagalli and Athrun sitting at the kitchen table with the children from the orphanage surrounding them. Cagalli had a small boy on her lap and Athrun stood by her side playing with some of the girls.

"Well I wanted to wish you a happy day." Cagalli said happily. "That's nice. But what do you want?" Kira asked knowing his new sister better now. "Fine." Cagalli said softly and placed the boy down. "I want to know how you are you two doing." Cagalli said happily. Lacus gazed up to Kira lovingly. "Where doing fine." Kira answered and kissed Lacus's cheek.

The children "Ohh"ed and "Ahh"ed at the two and some of the little girls squealed with delight. Though one boy looked mad and handed his candy bar over to another boy who was laughing at him. Cagalli and Athrun.

"I love you." Lacus said softly sliding into bed. "Me too." Kira said softly and kissed her lips once more.


	3. Chapter 3 Time to Tango

A little AxC one as well. And then we have a bit LxK and MxD. Enjoy!

**Time to Tango**

* * *

"I don't wanna!" Cagalli shouted as Mana pulled Cagalli down the hall. Which was hard for Cagalli, because Mana had tricked her into dressing a red tango dress. 

"Come on Cagalli." Mana said shoving Cagalli into the room. "We got you your own teacher. And plus really need to know how to dance." Mana said quickly shutting the door before Cagalli could run out.

"But I don't wanna know how to dance!" Cagalli said pounding on the door. "What's the matter Cagalli?" a voice called familiar to her.

Cagalli turned and saw no other then the love of her life Athrun Zala wearing a suit. "You're my teacher?" she asked stunned. "Of course silly." Athrun said pulling her into his arms with a twirl. "Ahh." Cagalli said unsure and scared from being twirled so fast.

"Try, for me?" Athrun asked with a pout. Cagalli smiled a kissed his cheek. "Your death whish." she said and twirled out of his hug. Athrun gulped. "Are you that bad Ms. Attha?" Athrun asked turning on the music. "You'll see." Cagalli said with a smile.

Athrun smiled and pulled her close to him and grabbed her hands. Maid that where cleaning watched and stopped what they where doing to look at the dancing couple.

Athrun slowly moved at first as Cagalli watched her feet which stepped on Athrun's a few times. "Cagalli." Athrun said finally. Cagalli looked up pissed. "I-I can't do this!" she shouted pissed off. "Cagalli look at me. Don't look at your feet." Athrun instructed.

Cagalli nodded, she couldn't run away because she was still in hands. "Fine!" she shouted as the music restarted. This time Cagalli watched his emerald eyes. He smiled as he twirled her at the end and dipped her over. Her amber eyes showed shock toward him. Athrun smiled and kissed her suddenly and pulled her back up.

Cagalli broke the kiss as she heard clapping. She turned and saw Milly and Dearka with Lacus and Kira standing watching them. "I need to learn that one." Milly said smiling. Cagalli blushed, but then the music picked up again and Athrun started dancing with her.

Lacus and Kira joined them and so did Milly and Dearka. "Why do you tease me so much?" Cagalli questioned Athrun. "Like what?" Athrun questioned and took her lips to his again. "Like that!" Cagalli shouted when he pulled away. "Because I love you." he said with a smile. Cagalli sighed and danced him anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays everyone. Here is my one-shot to the Christmas Holiday. Enjoy!

* * *

"So what most about Christmas do you like?" Mwu asked. "Hmm well." Cagalli said thinking about Christmas. "I like the sweets." Stellar said smiling, grabbing a hand full of candy canes.

"Hold on there Stellar." Shinn said smiling. "I like the food." Shinn said picking at the ham on his plate. "What about you Murrue?" Mwu asked. "Well I like the spirit of everything." Murrue said drinking more eggnog.

"I love the warm fires." Lacus said cuddling close to Kira as they placed them selves near the fire. "You gotta have the presents of course." Kira said laughing.

"I don't know I like the decorating." Athrun said smiling.

How all of them got together at Cagalli's cabin, still surprised Cagalli. Her and Athrun planned to have a nice get away together, just the two of them. When they went to leave Lacus and Kira where there saying Athrun invited them. This angered Cagalli but she was okay because it was her best friend and her brother. Once they got there they found Mwu and Murrue camping out near by. Well they couldn't let them camp out in the snow could they?

No! So then a few hours later a knock at the door. Shinn and Stellar where going somewhere when the car broke down. The closet house was at least 5 miles away. So Athrun took them in.

But Cagalli was in a bad mood. Too many people on Christmas on a "romantic get-away" with the man you love isn't good for the second party. Cagalli looked at the room full of people having a good time and felt sad so she stepped out of the cabin into the bitter cold.

Her feet that were only covered in socks shivered against the new snow that glistened on the ground. "Oh snow, so free." Cagalli mumbled softly rubbing her arms. "Smart move Cagalli go outside with no jacket or boots. Very smart." Cagalli mumbled to her self. Though she was cold she made her way to the edge of the frozen lake.

Scratch marks were shown on it as they were ice skating earlier that day and the already set sun let the blues of the sky take over. "Not what you hoped for?" a voice called making Cagalli turn to find her prince outside with her, though he was smart enough to wear a jacket and boots. "Not really." Cagalli said softly turning to look at the frozen lake again.

"Why?" Athrun asked coming behind her and pulling her into a hug from behind. Cagalli sighed as she settled into his warmth. "I wanted us to be together, alone." Cagalli said looking at the moon. "Well I invited Kira and Lacus so we wouldn't be alone. What could we have done alone?" Athrun asked. "Well I could show you some tricks." Cagalli said with a sly smile. Athrun gasped in a fake way. "Cagalli! You're a dirty girl." Athrun said laughing. "Now let's go back inside before you freeze to death." Athrun said picking Cagalli up and taking her back to the cabin.

"So miss Attha you never told us what you like most about Christmas." Mwu said smiling as Cagalli made her way to the fire to warm up, Athrun pulling a blanket around them. "What I like most about Christmas…" Cagalli started and looked around the room.

"Is the love of friends and family." Cagalli said smiling.


End file.
